1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermochromic coloring color-memory footwear and a footwear having a coloring tool for forming a desired image thereon. Particularly, the present invention relates to footwear which changes the phase of the footwear surface interchangeably and visibly between two phases depending on temperature changes, and memorizes either one of the phases in a normal temperature range visibly, and a cooling or heating coloring tool for forming a desired image or making the desired image disappear on the surface of the footwear.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, some proposals have been disclosed about footwear such as shoes or the like colored with reversible thermochromic coloring material (Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. Sho-57-131105, and Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. Sho-58-12302).
In the above-mentioned conventional thermochromic coloring footwear, its color changes before and after a color-change point as a boundary so that only a specific one of the phases before and after the change can exit at room temperature. That is, when the thermochromic coloring footwear is in the other phase, the thermochromic coloring footwear returns its phase at room temperature if the application of heat or cool required for providing the other phase is eliminated. Accordingly, even if interest or surprise in color change is given indeed, it is not possible to memorize a desiredly selected one of the two phases before and after the change in a room temperature range.